


Two Guys Write Some Slash by Landis McQuade

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human, The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gift from a friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are writing a scene from Almost Human.  You have to read it to find out what I’m talking about. </p>
<p>A/N: An answer to a challenge from PattRose.  She loves both shows, Almost Human and The Sentinel, so this is for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Guys Write Some Slash by Landis McQuade

Two Guys Write Some Slash  
By Landis McQuade  
Fandoms: The Sentinel and Almost Human  
Characters: John Kennex and Dorian, Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg.   
Warnings: Fluff and fun  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1272  
Summary: Jim and Blair are writing a scene from Almost Human. You have to read it to find out what I’m talking about.   
A/N: An answer to a challenge from PattRose. She loves both shows, Almost Human and The Sentinel, so this is for her.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/twoguyswriteslash_zps5eecd6eb.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/twoguysfont_zps12facbcb.jpg.html)

_Blair is intently staring at his computer screen. Jim brings him a cup of coffee and sits down beside him._

Jim: Writer’s block? 

_Blair picks up the coffee and downs half of it._

Blair: Man, this is not as easy as I thought it would be. 

Jim: Don’t you just rewrite a scene from the show and then add in some kissing? 

_Blair pulls Jim closer and kisses him deeply._

Blair: While that worked for us, I don’t know about these guys. We had years. The only got a year. Is that long enough to even know if it’s just bromance or real romance? I’m tellin’ you man, we have to give these ladies some credit. They got it long before we did. 

_He clicks on the Google icon and types in Jim and Blair slash. It brings up a link to My Mongoose._

Blair: See? These ladies, Patt and Lisa, they made a website totally devoted to us falling in love. I can’t do that. I haven’t even watched this show. Well, that one episode, but that wasn’t long enough to get a feel for it. 

Jim: I thought you read the transcripts. 

Blair: Hey, research I can do. No problem. I just want to get it as real as I can, you know? Patt really likes these guys. 

_Blair opens a new tab and pulls up his Facebook page and scrolls down the Newsfeed and shows Jim the artwork Patt has made and posted._

Blair: She helped get us together and I want her to have a good story. 

Jim: Well, they’re cops. We’re cops. We can take one of our cases and make it more science-fictiony. The one guy’s a robot, right? 

_Blair snorts._

Blair: Robot? You are so 1950s. 

Jim: So, we’ve got a plot somewhere. Then you just add in some stolen glances, hugs…

_Jim snaps his fingers_

Jim: I got it. Classic. Mistletoe. 

Blair: A Christmas Story? That’s a good idea but corny on the mistletoe. I have to do a search on the history of that one. I’ve always suspected it’s something the Victorian’s stole from the archives of Paganism so they could get away with some socially acceptable nookie. 

Jim: Focus. I got it. They’re working a shift on Christmas Eve and the robot gets damaged. Badly damaged. The other guy brings him back to the station and takes him to the tech guy to fix him but the tech guy says he can’t. The other guy is forlorn and despondent but chaos breaks out in the bullpen- prisoner trying to escape or something, or maybe the donut girl didn’t show up…

_Blair is typing everything Jim’s saying._

Blair: Jim! That’s not bad. Keep going. 

Jim: Okay, so he’s up there getting the chaos settled and this dirty ratty looking guy in a trench coat shows up at his desk and tells him not to worry. That it’ll be okay. Nothing is impossible. It is Christmas after all. He thinks this guy’s a loon but he rushes back down to the tech room and as he’s walking, some guy gets on the PA and starts singing the Christmas blues. 

_Blair rolls his eyes at Jim._

Jim: He gets to the tech room and the tech guy and robot are missing. 

Blair: Yeah, yeah, I’m feelin’ it. Okay, so the guy singing on the PA stops singing and clearly says, ‘check your car.’

Jim: The car? No. We need something better than that. 

Blair: We will, but for now, you know, something unexpected. A place he wouldn’t think to find him and then the guy starts singing Elvis again. 

Jim: Okay, so he finds the robot where he wouldn’t have expected. 

Blair: At his apartment, wrapped in a red bow under the Christmas tree?

Jim: I don’t think he’d have a Christmas tree. He seems even more serious than me. 

Blair: You’re right. Let’s just keep outlining. We can fill in the details later. 

Jim: I got it. A twist. He isn’t where the PA blues guy said he’d be because somehow when he went down, he had some kind of cyber awareness that he’s in love with his partner. 

Blair: Yes. Just like when our spirit animals merged. 

Jim: So, he goes there and robot’s not there. He’s even more despondent. Replaying all the mean things he ever said or did to robot to make robot feel less than human. He goes home but it’s empty and being there makes him feels worse. So, he decides to go back to the scene of the robot’s death. What would I call it? It wouldn’t be death? 

Blair: Uh, huh, keep going. Momentum. Can’t lose it now. We’ll figure that out later.

Jim: Scene of the crime. He’s morose and brooding. Ready to pull out the vice- whatever it is, something sci-fi-ish- and go to oblivion when he hears the robot’s voice saying, ‘I thought you were past that.’

_Blair’s eyes are gleaming. He swivels in the chair and grabs Jim’s hand._

Blair: He shakes his head. Thinks what he’s seeing and hearing isn’t real. 

_Jim kisses Blair._

Jim: I can relate to that. Robot says, ‘it’s me… I’m here. I knew you’d come. The probability that you’d come back here was 4:1, insert the details, blah, blah. Techie fixed me. I’m more than a machine you know. 

Blair: Stop a second, but don’t lose your train of thought. We can’t keep calling them guy and robot when it’s about to get intimate. 

_He opens up a new tab and types in a series of words that don’t bring up what he’s searching for and then tries again._

Blair: Ah-hah. Here we go. John and Dorian.

_Jim rubs his hands together._

Jim: John tells him he knows that. Then they have to have the confession. 

Blair: Confession? 

Jim: Yeah admitting to themselves and each other that they are more than partners and friends and it’s high time they stop denying it. 

_Blair smiles and pulls Jim in for a very deep long kiss._

Blair: Hey, this is a good show. Why aren’t we watching it? Especially since we both know life gets so much better after the confession. Okay, we’re almost done. 

Jim: I don’t know. I think we need more practice for the next scene. Should it be a kiss like this _he lightly kisses Blair_ or this _deeply kisses him_ or this _kisses him deeply and starts to pull his shirt off._

Blair: All of the above.

_Blair starts to take Jim’s shirt off and they kiss and grope each other for awhile for Blair reluctantly pulls away._

Blair: Okay, a gentle kiss turns into a deep kiss and then Dorian says they can’t make out in public because they’re police and the statistical probability of them getting caught is too high, but he suggests they go back and finish this at John’s place.

_Jim starts unbuttoning Blair’s pants._

Jim: Oh, yeah, Sandburg. Just save it. We’ll finish it later. Patt, will love it when it gets the proper writing TLC it deserves. 

_Blair saves the document._

Blair: You think? 

Jim: I know it. Just like I know practice makes perfect. 

Blair: Let’s practice, man. You be the robot, okay? 

_They finish removing their clothes before making it to the couch._

The end


End file.
